


After School

by Tyger



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, AU (complete), Community: au_bingo, Gen, HSAU, Kidfic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-27
Updated: 2010-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:10:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyger/pseuds/Tyger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...a friend? That's new. Axel's not exactly the most social of kids, which, no lie, does sometimes worry him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After School

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/au_bingo/profile)[**au_bingo**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/au_bingo/) , prompt: kidfic

Lea's just finishing up his latest design - a masterpiece, if he does say so himself, though perhaps not as good as the dragon - when the flywire door slams open.

"Hey Dad, I'm back," shouts his son's voice.  Oh, is it that time already?  Huh.  "I brought a friend!"

...a friend?  _That's_ new.  Axel's not exactly the most _social_ of kids, which, no lie, does sometimes worry him.  He seems happy enough, though, and that's the most important thing.  Anyway, Lea's not stupid enough to forget what it's like to be a teenager; interference really wouldn't help much.  He's pretty sure.

He makes sure his work's secure, before poking his nose out of his workshop.  He should greet Axel's friend, and probably have lunch.  Or is it breakfast?  He's been caught up in the new design for a few days now, he can't quite remember...

He nearly runs into the gangly mass of limbs and hair that is his son in the hallway, and by the time he's recovered there's a much smaller mass being shoved under his nose.

"Dad, this is Roxas.  Roxas, this is my Dad, got it memorised?"

"Hi, Axel's dad..." says Roxas, hesitantly.  Hesitant, because Lea's staring.  Pretty bad.  He's staring, and he _knows_ he's staring, but.  But.

He just.

He looks just like.

"I'm sorry," Lea manages, eventually.  "You look a lot like someone I used to know."

" _Oooh_ ," says Axel, teasingly.  "Your ex?"

"No," says Lea, rolling his eyes.  Trying to brush it off.  (They hadn't dated, anyway, not even once.  It's not a lie.)  Tries to smile at Roxas, and he thinks he more or less succeeds; the kid looks a lot less freaked.  "I'm Lea, nice to meet you.  I apologise for my son in advance."

Roxas laughs.  It's not the same as Ven's laugh.  "I think I can handle him," he says, and _oh_.  Well now.  Lea might not exactly be young anymore, but he still knows subtext.  He raises an eyebrow at his son, who's.  Well.  Torn between pretending innocence and smugness.

Lea can't exactly blame him.

"Good luck with that," he tells Roxas... and yeah, that's not the sort of expression Ven would've ever worn.  It's kind of disturbing, but also kind of comforting.

"We're gonna go study now," says Axel, and yeah, sure.  _Study_.  Right.  And pigs will fly, right, and oh, hey, he hasn't done one of those yet...

They brush past him, and are halfway down the hall, by the time he remembers himself.  (Axel's used to his zoning out, though Roxas looks a little confused.)

"Oh, hey," he calls back at them.

"What?" asks Axel.

"You stayin' for dinner, Roxas?"

Roxas blinks, and looks at Axel nervously.  "Is it okay...?"

"Well, that depends!" says Lea, grinning.  "Do you like pizza?"  He's... pretty sure there's not really anything much edible in the house.  Not for dinner.  (This is not actually unusual.  Neither of them can cook.)

"Well _yeah_ ," says Roxas, and oh, man, that's classic teenager, right there.  Fuck, he looks like Ven.

"All right then," he says, and then he lets them go.

Waits until they're _just_ about to enter Axel's room, and-

"And remember to use protection!"

"Daaaaad!"

Ahh, mortified son.  His work here is _done_.


End file.
